theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Robot Fun
One Day, in Library, a contest is going on where you can take a quiz to guess which teacher is which in their youth. The pictures were on the wall, with numbers, and the quiz was on a piece of paper, where you had to write the number by each teachers name. Robin and Rocky are taking the quiz, and find Miss Robots picture. Robin, "You know, why did they do this quiz if it's obivous who everyone is." Rocky, "Well, that one might be Mr Robot." Robin, "Who the hell is Mr Robot." Rocky, "I dunno, the Speech Teacher." Miss Robot, "No, that is defenitaly me." Rocky, "Miss Robot! What are you doing here?" Miss Robot, "Cutting class, of course." Rocky, "Why are you cutting class? Youre the teacher." Robin, "Shes being hacked, dumbass." Rocky, "Hacking is not this easy, and yet, Miss Robot is being hacked every day." Robin, "One Minute." Robin gets on a nearby laptop and searches up MissRobotHacking.com. Rocky, "Goddammit, who made this site." Robin, "I dunno, but if you type something, Miss Robot will do it. Not many know about this, though." Rocky, "So basically, this is a site." Robin, "Yep." Rocky, "Should we tell someone about this, besides Mrs. Angermanagementproblems." Robin, "Uh, ok." During this conversation, Robin typed in teach the class Miss Robot, "Self Destructing in, 10, 9," Rocky, "ROBIN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Robin, "I DUNNO!" Rocky, "Look, this guy named LibraryofRideSchool typed it." Robin, "Goddammit! Gotta type something. Don't sel" Miss Robot blows up. Robin and Rocky appear burned, and Rocky points to Robin. Meanwhile, White and Blue Kirby are talking the quiz, and find Mr. Magic's photo. White Kirby, "Hmmmm, I think thats Mrs. Sandwich." Blue Kirby, "You fucking idiot, thats clearly Mr. Magic." White Kirby, "Oh, but theres a sandwich in the photo." The two kirbys continue walking, and White Kirby trips over one of Miss Robot's parts. Blue Kirby, "Holy crap, Miss Robot blew up." Rocky, "Robin did it." White, "You! Of all the people." Robin, "I showed Rocky MissRobotHacking.com, and accidentaly typed in Self Destruct." White, "Oh! I love that site, I visit it every day!" Rocky, "Uh, Robin." Rocky points to another Miss Robot, who is walking down the halls like nothing happened." Robin, "They rebuilt her that fast! But how? Meanwhile, White and Blue Kirby take the two to a secret underground lair in the office. White Kirby, "Ta da, they have lots of Miss Robot clones, ready to go!" Robin, "Oh, that makes more sense, but how do they make all of these." White, "Thats a robot copy machine. Its worth a zillion bucks and it will blow up if stolen. If we break it, the school will never ever be able to afford another one." Blue Kirby breaks the copy machine Rocky, "Why did you break that!" White, "Phase one of our Project Make Miss Robot extinct." White Lights a bomb in the room, and Mr. Ridaire walks in at the same moment. Mr. Ridaire, "Okay, Miss Robot number 3540 is down, time to WHAT THE HELL, A LIT BOMB! Gotta get my copy OH NO, IT BROKE! WHO DID THIS." Robin, "White and Blue Kirby." White Kirby, "Well youre the one who made Miss Robot 3539 self destruct!" The bomb goes off, as all the Miss Robots blow up. Mr Ridaire, "WHAT THE HELL, THATS IT, EXPUL... ooh, the lotterys on." Mr. Ridaire watches the lottery on his phone. Lottery Guy, "And the winning number is -69!" Mr. Ridaire, "OH BOY, I won a zillion bucks!" White Kirby, "Oh Crap." White Kirby proceeds to launch an Inkstrike at the lottery. Lottery Guy, "Don't worry person with -69, we will write another check. Wait, what do you mean were out of money. Oh yeah, we give it all to random people." The lottery guy and his assistant have a little talk. Lottery Guy, "Yeah, lets write fake checks... oh crap were still live. Uh, dont worry number 666, we will get you a zillion dollars, and its not like we will write fake checks." Category:Quote Stories